


May The Gods Turn A Blind Eye

by therecognitionscene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Omegaverse, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Severin is a widowed Nordic raider living in a small isolated village with his young Omegic son. But of course he gets ideas about the boy, who reminds him so much of his deceased wife, and decides to Get Nasty with Richard. It just so happens that he can use their forbidden relationship as a tool in his search for power and the Jarldom. How resourceful of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Gods Turn A Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> AN: underaaaaaaaaaaage. A complete work of fiction. Smut for smut's sake. Please don't read if this isn't your cup of tea.

“Håkon Stonespear, you stand before the council today charged with a crime most heinous.”

There's not a sound to be heard in the dimly lit meeting room, shadowed and dark from the smoke rising up from the central fire pit despite the bright sunshine that lays just beyond the roughewn walls. All breaths are quieted, all coughs suppressed, all restless shifting ceased entirely. Even the babes at breast lay swaddled in their parent’s arms silent as the grave, as if they too somehow understand the gravity of this hearing. Every gaze is trained towards the lone figure standing before the oaken throne, everyone watching, waiting, some with uncertainty, others with only mild curiosity, and even more with cold and open hostility. The aged Alpha seated upon the chair shifts and lifts a finger to point at the accused man, his voice deep and commanding despite his advanced years.

“Our Omegas are treasures to be protected and cherished. They are the child bearers, the healers, the ones who keep our homes standing while the Alphas raid the foreign lands. Without them our way of life would crumble and perish. Yet you, Håkon, one of our strongest warriors and most trusted leaders, have been accused of breaking one of our most ancient and sacred laws... Bring forward the boy.”

———————————————————————————————————

Harsh, panting breaths turn into soft puffs of white before dissipating into the darkness of the sky, blown away by the piercingly cold night air. A large hand, calloused and permanently dirty from years of hard labor, grips at the uneven edges of the log hut to keep balanced as they move, as they jolt and rut against each other and the hard surface. Soft cries are muffled by the thick fur of a bearskin jacket, caught tight between young milk teeth, and act as an underlying melody to the heavier, baser grunts that fill the empty silence around them. There's a slick squelching sound that accompanies each violent thrust of broad hips and the unmistakeable smell of sex lingers around them like an impenetrable cloud. In the distance a wolf howls. Nearby bushes rustle as some nocturnal creature takes flight, instinct urging it away from the overpowering smell of dominance and violent possession. And against the side of the house a child loses his innocence.

———————————————————————————————————

There's a flurry of movement as the crowd parts to allow a figure through to the front. A young boy, dark of hair and eye but pale of complexion, steps forward to stand before the jarl. With the fresh air of youth still wrapped around him he is slight and willowy in all ways but one: where a belly soft with the remnants of childhood should be is a firm, rounded bump, visible even through the layers of cloth and fur he is wrapped in. A murmur of gasps and whispered words ripples through the villagers assembled and the mood takes a decidedly hostile turn. The accused Alpha keeps his gaze straight forward and his chin held high, solid in his stance even as his guilt is seemingly established. 

“Richard, son of Severin Strongbrook, stands before us unmated and with child, taken against his will by one of our own Alphas. Child, show us the one who has done this to you. Show us the Alpha who took your innocence and gave you their seed.”

———————————————————————————————————

A slim leg is hoisted higher as the jarring thrusts of the Alpha start to become more frantic. A deep, ragged voice now joins the sinful orchestra, spilling filth into the ear of the boy he's ravaging in slurred, triumphant tones. “My perfect little slut. I knew you wanted this. I knew you needed it. Parading around the village, smelling the way you do, flaunting your sweet, untouched cunt like you were just daring me to do this. I knew you were ready. Knew you were on the cusp of your first heat. None of the other Omegas your age are even close, but you. _You_. So desperate to be crammed full of pups that your little body betrayed you. Got you all hot and wet ‘tween your slim thighs before your time. Drew me towards you and made me do this. Made me take you. But you don't care. You _like_ it. _Love_ it. Feel how soaked you are for me, boy? How desperately your cunt clings to my prick, trying to keep it buried deep in your womb? You were made for this. Made for _me_.”

———————————————————————————————————

Time seems to stand still as everyone stares at the boy round with child. Outside a dog barks and a gust of wind rattles the bare branches of a nearby tree. Big eyes, wide with fear and wet with unshed tears, shift ever so slightly, seeking out a nearby Alpha with a thick beard and crossed arms. The Alpha gives an imperceptible nod and Richard sucks in a deep breath. 

A thin arm lifts up, and a delicate finger points at the warrior beside him.

“It was him,” comes the meek, quiet voice. 

“It was Håkon.”

———————————————————————————————————

The tension mounts and mounts to dizzying, terrifying levels. The sounds slipping from Alpha and Omega both are desperate and wholly, truly wrecked. At the base of his cock, the Alpha’s knot starts to swell, the inflating flesh catching on the bruised edges of the boy’s cunt and tugging at them painfully with each erratic thrust. Around Richard’s stomach, the muscled arm gripping at him tightens and thick fingers dig into the yielding flesh of the child’s belly through the layers of clothing. “It's almost time, pup,” the Alpha rasps, biting harshly at the boy’s earlobe and pulling at them oft skin. “Almost time to breed you. Almost time to flood you with my seed and leave my mark on you. Taking it so well, boy. So well. You remember the plan, yes? Hm ? You remember what you’ll have to do?”

———————————————————————————————————

The crowd erupts into angry shouting, every voice growing louder and louder as each villager tries to make themselves heard. Only the boy, the accused, and the jarl remain still, unmoving in the sea of outrage around them. It takes several long moments for peace to be restored. When it is, the jarl pushes himself on to his feet and gazes down at the stoic, silent Alpha. “You have been marked by the victim. You are unmated and have been seen lurking round the home of this child and his father in the weeks past. What have you to say in your defense before judgment is given?”

The Alpha turns to face the crowd, scanning the faces of friends and neighbors and finding nothing but accusation. “I've nothing to say, my jarl. Words will do me no good here, despite my innocence. Many decided me guilty before I even stood before this council, and now all seem certain. I will accept my fate and greet my gloried ancestors in Valhalla with a clean conscious and a warrior’s welcome.” With that he turns back to the jarl and stares seemingly through him, grim yet determined.

“All have heard the words of Håkon. We must now cast judgement. All who believe in the innocence of this man, raise your hand now.” 

Not a soul moves in that moment.

“All who believe in the guilt of this man, raise your hand now.”

Every Alpha and Omega in the room raises a hand with hard, merciless expressions on their faces.

“It is unanimous. Håkon Stonespear, you have been found guilty by this council of your fellow villagers. For the crime of deflowering this boy and leaving him unmated, you will be stoned to death upon the morrow. May the gods grant you mercy in the next life.”

Chaos erupts then as the jarl steps off the dais and turns to leave, flanked on each side by his closest advisors. Guards swarm Håkon and bound his wrists with rope before leading him away through the screaming crowd. No one pays any more attention to the heavily pregnant boy or to his Alphic father who comes to his side and wraps an arm around his slim shoulders. No one gives them a second look as Severin guides him through the crowd and away towards their house, nestled against the tree line where the edges of the village meet the forest.

———————————————————————————————————

When his knot is fully swollen and caught within the hot, velvety grips of Richard’s cunt, the Alpha presses his face into the crook of the boy’s neck and shoulder and inhales his scent deeply. Spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum shoots into the child’s belly and makes him whimper, dazed and fucked out and lost in the sensation of being bred. The large hand that had pressed against the wall finds its way to Richard’s sweat-dampened hair and combs through the dark locks gently. “There you go, boy. There you go. Nothin’ to do now but let my seed into your bell, let me give you my pups. Oh, bunny, it’ll be beautiful. I’ll fuck you everyday as you grow fat with my litter. When your tits grow heavy with milk i’ll suck them dry till our babes can tend to them. And as soon as you're empty I’ll fuck you full again.” 

Richard turns his head slightly, his glossy eyes struggling to focus on the Alpha’s face in the dark. The man gives a low chuckle and presses a disarmingly sweet kiss to the boy’s lips. “Ah, there's my lad. Such a good boy. Just a little bit longer, bunny. Håkon is the first step. We’ll get him out of the way and I’ll be even closer. Soon you’ll be getting fucked by a jarl. Isn't that what you want? Hmm? To bear the children of a jarl?”

A soft, indecipherable sound slips out from between Richard’s bruised lips. The Alpha leans closer and cocks his head to the side. “What was that? Speak up, bunny.”

Richard clears his throat weakly and tries again, his voice a ruined and broken musical note. “Daddy.”

Severin smiles to himself, wide and twisted, and gives a buck of his hips to draw one final cry from Richard. “That’s right, bunny. That's my good boy.”

“That’s my sweet son.”


End file.
